father
by Yusei Star
Summary: alguna ves se preguntaron por que el parecido de Yami y Timaeus aqui una posible respuesta


_Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos,_

Dedicado a: mis Amigas, Carina, Marikena Yuni-Chan, Karen, Karla, Sela, y a mis amigos de la prep. Benito Juárez etc.

Pandora_X_Yusei: je je, alguna ves se preguntaron ¿Por qué el parecido entre Yami y Timaeus?, bueno a qui va una posible explicación

_Father_

Las manos que una ves me sostuvieron con dulzura se han ido, las e buscado tanto tiempo que ya perdí la esperanza de volverlos a ver.

¿Que tal si ya no me quieren?, ¿y si me remplazaron?. No yo soy su hijo; el prometió que se quedaría con migo, pero entonces ¿Por qué?

Mi nombre es Yami Atemu, nací en la ciudad perdida de la Atlántida; mi madre, una joven que desapareció cuando apenas era bebe. y mi padre e, unico que me cuidaba, era un gran caballero y desapareció durante la batalla final con el rey Darts.

Después de ese día, ya jamás lo volví a ver. Ahora tal vez me digan que pereció en la guerra; yo no lo creo, el jamás rompió una promesa y nunca rompería la que me hizo antes de irse.

Aun recuerdo eso, yo apenas tenia 2 años, el me abrazo y me dijo que fuera valiente; que el pronto regresaría y que después ya nada nos iba a separar.

He esperado paciente desde entonces, mi cuerpo descanso por 5000 años, esperando el regreso de mi padre; pero cuando desperté aun seguía siendo un niño y quede al cuidado del Faraón Atnankamon.

El era un buen hombre, pero jamás pude llamarlo padre; no podía o mas bien jamás quise.

Yo aun recordaba las palabras de mi padre, lo que mas ansiaba era buscarlo y más por que halle una persona en aquel lugar.

A mis ya 8 años, me encontraba caminando solo por el gran lugar cuando lo conocí a el, su pelo blanco, piel bronceada, ojos grises y de estatura alta.

Pronto sentí que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero me di cuenta de que lo que sentía era amor. El solo era 10 años mayor.

Tal ves pensaran que es algo antinatural, que el trataba de aprovecharse de mi. Pero el nunca me había pedido hacer nada malo; Jamás pasamos a mas de besos suaves en los labios.

Siempre tenía que verlo a escondidas de todos, no podía decirle a alguien que yo era la pareja del rey de los ladrones.

Recuerdo que cuando tenia 18, tuve mi primera relación sexual, aunque al principio me sentí inseguro, lo hacia con un hombre de mi mismo sexo.

Pero me sentí bien y dichoso.

Pero aunque lo tuviera a el, aun sentía un vacío en mi corazón; y ese vacío era por mi padre. Por que jamás lo volví a ver.

Un día le conté a mi Bakura, pues ese es su nombre, lo de mi padre. El prometió ayudarme a encontrarlo; y hasta me juro que se quedaría con migo por siempre.

Yo recuerdo que luego me refugie en sus brazos y me dormí, siempre supe que el estaría para mi siempre.

Pero ahora estoy aquí, en Domino, tengo buenos amigos; Bakura esta a mi lado. Y busco sin descanso a mi padre con ayuda de todos los que conozco.

La ayuda de Yugi, Joe, Tea, Tristán, Duke, Ryou y mi querido Bakura se que no estoy solo.

* * *

Después de ciudad batallas pensé que tal ves habría algo de paz en este mundo. Pero creo que eso es lo que siempre espero.

Ryou tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra a ver a sus padre, Bakura se fue con el para asegurarse de que nada malo le pase.

Pero creo que siempre me pasan las cosas mas horribles.

Primero, unos lunáticos motociclistas vienen y roban las cartas de los dioses egipcios.

Luego, la maga oscura, viene y me pide ayuda. Aunque debo admitir que se me hace familiar.

Después, tenemos que viajar a estados unidos a ver a Pegasus.

Mas tarde, descubro que una parte dentro de mi es malvada, pierdo el duelo contra Rafael y el alma de Yugi.

Siguiendo, pierdo la confianza de Timaeus y el tren en el que voy se descarrila.

Bueno, lo que pasa después ya no parece ser tan malo. Verán…

Luego de que se descarrilara el tren, conocimos a un anciano llamado corazón de acero y a su nieta Cris y un lobo llamado sky.

Que al final resulta que ambos estuvieron en la batalla de la Atlántida. Aunque pensándolo bien, en esa visión nunca vi. a mi padre ¿Por qué?.

Después, ambos son capturados por Darts, y yo recupero la confianza de Timaeus.

Para seguirle, el avión de Kaiba termina justo donde se supone estamos perdidos.

Créanme cuando les digo, que prefiero quedarme perdido toda la vida antes que estar unos kilómetros cerca de Kaiba.

Bueno, luego Joe pierde su alma, yo me enfrento a Rafael, el nos ayuda a dar con Darts.

Y luego venzo a Darts y descubro que en realidad, Timaeus Criticas y Hermous en realidad son caballeros de la Atlántida.

El parecido de Timaeus y el mío es mucho, y el me recuerda mucho a mi padre; cuanto lo extraño.

Al fin logro vencer al gran Leviatán usando todo mi poder, pero ni Yugi ni yo logramos escapar.

Por extraño que parezca aparecimos en una isla.

* * *

La maga oscura nos dio las gracias por nuestra ayuda, pero yo casi no pongo atención; el recuerdo de mi padre regresa y me ataca como dagas que atraviesan mi alma.

Me gustaría saber que fue lo que le paso, saber por que el jamás regreso. Ahora que veo esta batalla en retrospectiva me doy cuenta de que nunca volví a saber algo de el.

-¿te encuentras bien Yami?-esa voz, ¡es de mi padre!, pero ¿donde esta?, quiero verlo de nuevo y recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos.

-¿Por qué no respondes?-miro hacia arriba y al fin, doy con quien estoy buscando. Timaeus, es el, mi padre.

Empiezo a llorar, es lógico, yo no esperaba verlo en aquel lugar. Ahora se lo que paso. Y que por fin estamos juntos…

Pero ahora tengo un nuevo recuerdo, mi madre; nunca pensé que la recordaría, tan solo era un bebe cuando ella desapareció.

Miro a la maga oscura, ella me sonríe; su sonrisa es suave y tierna. Como una madre le sonríe a su hijo.

Acaso….

-si Yami, yo soy tu madre-respondió, fue como si ella leyera lo que pensaba desde el principio.

Me abrazo a ambos, estoy feliz de verlos después de milenios.

Por fin el vacío de mi alma se había llenado con el amor de las personas que tanto amaba.

End

Pandora_X_Yusei: espero les aya gustado este fic.

Je je je je je ami si me gusto. Nos vemos


End file.
